Jaar
“The ancient lands.” Known officially as as the Kajaar of Jaar (JA), Land of the Pyramids, the kingdom was formed as a buffer nation between Trinev and Tallin before its territories were lost in the formation of the Kajaar of Mieret. Its location in the Malfearn Desert, and flattened topography, have resulted in channeling fierce winds across the sands. Under the absolute rule of the [https://skiesoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Benayouns Benayoun] regent Darij Simsa, in the name of his niece Princess Yasmina I, Jaar is seen as a puppet state pulled at by their Trinevi neighbors; after all, was it not Trinev that offered the funds and supplies for Jaar's independence? Whispers are abound that not only does Trinev offer trade and gifts, but orders too. In the Dafrek Flats, a religious revolution unfolds under a group known as Bena-Faqat led by their leader, Ashtun-born Inaya Hazred. A growing cause to oust the "puppet state" and bring about the rebirth of a nation true to its people spreads through the rebel newspaper the Alaitisal '('The Call). History * 595AV - Ablosh Beita '''of clan Jaar receives military aid from Trinev to incite rebellion in Tallin's borders. * '''597AV - The Bombing of Kendihl, flattens the city to the ground. * 597AV - Tallin hands over the lands north of the river Fen to the Jaar clan in the Treaty of Kendihl. Ablosh Beita is sworn in as Khar Ablosh I. * 603AV - The Yashen-Zen Disaster. * 605AV - Pit Ports 1-3 are built. * 605AV - Khar Ablosh I forms the West Benayoun Coalition, uniting the western clans in hopes of routing Tallin from their holdings. * 608AV - The Coalition pick Maktum I, the Miereti leader, instead of Jaar to be ruler over the new lands. * 609AV - Jaaran-Miereti Conflict. War arises between the two nations as Khar Ablosh I feels that Miereti lands rightfully belong to Jaar for their investment in the Coalition. * 614AV '''- The '''Treaty of the Khars is signed between Benaehan, Jaar, and Mieret. A pact of peace and solidarity between themselves and against the Benayoun clans. * 628AV - Khar Ablosh II, the Giver, rises to power following the death of Ablosh I. * 655AV - Hantar I becomes Khar of Jaar. * 675AV - Ablosh III becomes Khar of Jaar. * 702AV - Hantar II becomes Khar of Jaar. * 710AV - Soluman I, brother of Yasmina I, becomes Khar of Jaar. * 713AV - Khar Soluman I''' dies. '''Darij Simsa, uncle to the Khar, takes power. * 716AV - Inaya Hazred liberates Desh, starting the resistance and expanding the Bena-Faqat. Geography The nation of Jaar is nestled in the western Malfearn between Trinev and the Kajaar of Mieret. With the river Fen forming its southern border, and the river Mandel and the Ascagon Mountains '''guiding its northern boundaries, Jaar is limited by the '''Qilfa Sea to the west and the Twisting Lands to the east. Kendihl The capital of Jaar is a more modern city with little heritage of its past. Due to the continuous bombing in 597AV, the city had to be rebuilt from its foundations. Khar Ablosh I ordained that Kendihl will be rebuilt as one of the greatest airship ports in western Malfearn. Unfortunately, due to the high winds in the region, builders had to abandon traditional port towers and instead build large pits where ships can take cover from storms and crosswinds. This unique design defines the capital, giving it the colloquial name the Holed City. * Moussai Tower - The first tower to be erected in Kendihl, its original purpose was to be an airship port for the city. Opened in 602AV, the tower suffered from the harsh winds and were redirected to other ports. The Yashen-Zen, an Atsumara-run cargo ship docked at the tower in 603AV, broke its moorings and slammed against the tower, killing its crew. The tower is now used as a communications center for the city. * Ports 1-15 - Known as Pit Ports, these subterranean ports vary in size and offer protection for ships against the harsh winds and storm sin the area. Ports 1-3 are the oldest, built by Ablosh I himself. Today, Port 1 is used for royalty and dignitaries only, with 2 and 3 serving as reserve ports for the wealthy. Ports 4 to 10 were built by Ablosh II between 630AV and 670AV. The final five ports were built at the turn of the new century. * Sassani Market - A vast marketplace that is covered by a lattice framework of seven antiquated airships. With the aging Jaar fleet needing replacement in 650s, Khar Ablosh II decided to use the old vessels to create the Sassani Market. With over 300 stalls, the Sassani is renowned to roaming Benayoun clans as a place where all can be bought and sold. * Ablosh Terminus Station - Trains are the lifeblood of Jaar. Due to the violent winds, travel by train is safer and more efficient. Ablosh Terminus is the gem in the train network. The place where all journeys end. * Vafa Palace - Towns and Cities Desh A city that lies among the towering pyramids of the Dafrek Flats. Freed from the grasp of Darij Simsa, it is run by Inaya Hazred and the Bena-Faqat. A critical stop along the transportation lines between Kendihl and Trinev, the city continues to be attacked mercilessly by the Jaaran military. * Jentreq Station - Located in the heart of the city, Jentreq station is the lifeline of the populace. It is the only effective way to transport goods and supplies into its walls. Yansirlaine Set against the beautiful coast of Jaar, where the Orakan hills fall steeply into the sea, Yansirlaine is main port of the nation and the closest to the capital of Kendihl. Elsewhere * Hills of Orakan - The rolling hills of Orakan, decorated with the dry brush of the desert fauna, provide a labyrinth of valleys and rivers which travelers have used for centuries on their journeys. * Fort Insi - Standing between the banks of the Mandel and the Ascagon Mountains. * Dafrek Flats - Known as the Northern Flats by locals, Dafrek is a desolate region of Jaar. * River Samsar - * Dafrekyn Pyramids - A constellation of 17 known pyramids stand across the northern flats. No one knows exactly who erected them or why, as exploration of the great monoliths have proven fruitless to finding any entrances inside. The six greatest pyramids along the Samsar, known as the Gems of Samsar, stand as high as 455 feet. People Factions * Bena-Faqat - Formed behind Inaya Hazred, the Bena-Faqat are Jaaran loyalists who wish to see Yasmina I come to power. Combatting Darij's militaristic expansion to incur marshal law in the nation, the Bena-Faqat have been called the "Hands of the People", showing how the general populace secretly approve of their mission. * Children of Dafrek - Zealots who worship the ancient scriptures found on the glyphic walls of the pyramids and temples that dot the Dafrek flats. A reclusive sect, they keep mostly to themselves, striking deals solely with the Bena-Faqat. They fight to protect the pyramids and sacred places from foreign archeologists and the Jaaran military. On occasion, they are known to make sacrifices atop the pyramids. * Vafa Guard - The elite of the Jaaran military. They stay watch over all high-ranking members of government, including the Khar at Vafa Palace. Notables * Princess Yasmina I - At the age of 18, she is to soon become Khara of Jaar and be the youngest to do so. Whispered as Yasmina the Lonely, the khara has been sheltered from the rest of her nation and the world. Little is known of her, and she of the world. * Darij Simsa - Uncle to Yasmina I and current ruling regent of Jaar, Darij took power upon the death of Yasmina I's brother and previous ruler Soluman I in 713AV. People say that Darij is a dog of Trinev, ruling according to their will. Under his rule, the south has flourished with abundant trade. The old ways have been shunned and stamped out by the military and strict laws. With his niece's coming of age, Darij must transfer power to her, something many say he isn't too keen in doing. * Elsam Gur - The Trinevi ambassador and chief courtier in the Khara's court. It is said that Gur has his mouth to her ear, and his hand on her waist. Many within the court distrust Gur, and whispers of treachery continue through the halls of Vafa Palace. * Inaya Hazred - Known as the Khara of Desh '''and the Holy Warrior', Inaya is an Ashtun-born seeress-turned-rebel leading the religious group Bena-Faqat. Their goal, ordained by god himself, is to free the land of Jaar from the oppressive Darij and his foreign supporters. * '''Alfaar' - "Mouse." The pseudonym that the lead editor of the Alaitisal goes by. No one knows the identity of this individual, and many think that Alfaar doesn't even exist, rather is being used by better-known individuals of the rebel newspaper as a scapegoat if they are ever caught by the state. Government Kajaar Regent In 713AV, Darij Simsa, uncle to Khara Yasmina I, took control of Jaar when her brother Khar Soluman I died in an airship accident. Named regent, Simsa was to hold his standing until Yasmina I came of age at eighteen. This year marks the transition where regent shall return power to the rightful heir. Military Newspapers Front Page Gossip Column * An unknown intruder broke into Vafa Palace, where Princess Yasmina I was sleeping. The alarm was sounded when two of the Vafa Guards were found dead, their throats slit at their posts. The intruder fled the premises without any other evidence. Classifieds * Tour Ship Charter - Category:Nations